<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cure by Kissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206494">The Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa'>Kissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood, Singing, Songfic, The Cure, joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec decides to do something about Jace's lows and for that, he leaves his comfort zone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song lyrics by Lady Gaga.<br/>Alec is, in my mind, the mum friend. I thought this song is very Alec and had to write a lil snippet to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec is ready to go to bed, hoping he’ll find Jace already there, snuggled comfortably under his thick, warm duvet.<br/><br/>Wearing his soft, worn cotton pyjamas and slippers, he makes his way to the bedroom, only to find it empty. It makes him wonder where Jace could have gone. He did see him after the mission and at dinner, and he can feel him in the bond. But there is also… something else he picks up on. Jace doesn’t usually leave his side of the bond so carelessly open, and while Alec has begged him, time and time again, to not shut him out, he knows it’s a process. Jace still feels like everything he touches dies because of him and that the bond he shares with Alec is an undeserved blessing he was granted out of cosmic mercy.<br/><br/>Alec finds Jace at the piano, sitting, head bowed. His entire body looks taut and like it’s about to unleash a flesh-tearing scream, but all that destructive energy is pointed inward.<br/><br/>To the outside observer, Jace is quiet, uncomfortably quiet, and those who don’t know him may think him simple or arrogant.<br/><br/>But Alec knows the boy he fell in love with from the moment their eyes met is so much more than that. Jace is his whole world, and there is a whole side to him that no one else but Alec sees.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, beneath the strength and the heroic façade, there is a well of infinite pain that Jace only periodically manages to bridge over. And sometimes, like now, he collapses under the weight of always fighting it.<br/><br/>Alec gets an idea. Not the brightest, nor the most dignified, but it’s the first one that pops in his head. If he fails, at least Jace will have something to laugh at. If he manages, Jace will feel less alone and maybe he will come to bed and get a few good hours of sleep in Alec’s arms.<br/><br/>The older boy sits at the piano, next to Jace, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gathering him close until Jace rests his head on Alec’s shoulder and sighs.<br/><br/>Alec can barely play “twinkle, twinkle little star”, but giving Jace’s musical talent a run for its money is not his intention. He just softly starts to drum a little beat on the wood of the piano.<br/><br/>Enough to give him the courage to start singing. It’s a mundane song, one he heard Clary sing in the shower that time when he went to berate her for taking hour-long showers and leaving everyone on the same floor without warm water. <br/><br/><em> I'll undress you 'cause you're tired </em></p><p>
  <em> Cover you as you desire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you fall asleep inside my arms </em>
</p><p>
  <em> May not have the fancy things </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I'll give you everything </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You could ever want, it's in my arms</em>
</p><p>Jace lifts his head and watches Alec with big, genuinely shocked eyes.<br/><br/>First of all, where did Alec find out about Lady Gaga?<br/><br/>And secondly, his parabatai has an amazing singing voice. Not perfect, but full of emotion. </p><p>But he knows the song too, so he puts a hand on the keys and starts playing the base melody to support Alec’s voice.<br/><br/><em> If I can't find the cure, I'll </em></p><p>
  <em> I'll fix you with my love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what you do, I'll </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll fix you with my love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And if you say you're okay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna heal you anyway </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Promise I'll always be there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Promise I'll be the cure </em>
</p><p>Jace smiles, and this time it’s not the tortured, fabricated smile he puts on to spare others from witnessing his lows. He loves this song, and the fact that Alec decided to sing it for him is everything right now. </p><p>By the time Alec goes into the next bit, he feels confident enough to join him in singing while also playing. Jace hates his singing voice because it’s not the best ever, and since his father (well, Valentine) told him it’s disappointing that he doesn’t have an angelic voice like everything else about him, he’s lost his will to sing even as much as a single note. But now, listening to Alec and seeing him throw his self-consciousness to the wind for this one moment, Jace feels generous towards himself, just this one time allowing himself to sink into the moment and accept its joy as his own, as a well deserved treat. </p><p>
  <em> So baby tell me yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I will give you everything </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So baby tell me yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I will be all yours tonight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So baby tell me yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I will give you everything </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will be right by your side</em>
</p><p>Jace turning just a little bit more towards him is all Alec needs and he wraps Jace in his arms, capturing his lips in a gentle and unhurried kiss. When he pulls away, Jace is smiling, beaming like the morning sun.</p><p>“That was so good, Alec.” He says, resting his forehead against Alec’s, then nuzzling his nose. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You really don’t need to isolate yourself when you’re feeling like this. I’m your parabatai, I want to help. And now you know I can help.”<br/><br/>“It’s just the worry that I am burdening you and dragging you down.”<br/><br/>“You’re not, Jace. I love you. I’m in love with you. I want to help you feel better. And if you doubt that, you can always ask every time.”<br/><br/>With those words, he takes Jace’s hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing each finger once, gently.<br/><br/>“How about I take you to bed and we try to get you a full night’s sleep?”<br/><br/>Jace nods and stands, following Alec out of the room.<br/><br/>In the hallway, Alec picks Jace up, as one would a koala, placing a soft kiss on a near and tempting patch of skin on Jace’s neck.</p><p>His parabatai burrows into Alec’s warm arms and lets himself be carried to bed like a sleepy child. </p><p>Alec ends up keeping the songs’s promise; it only occurs to him when his parabatai is already sleeping deeply, nuzzled into his neck. </p><p>(the end)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>